Change in the Finale
by TheZygomaticArch
Summary: A different way to end season 3. The night Brennan is told Booth is dead, she finds herself at his apartment. What happens when our not dead agent shows up? He never thought he'd find this...
1. Less than Rational

**Okay... so this is a NEW story... that I hope to be working on along with Things We Didn't See. But since that one has become difficult to update frequently... I'm adding this story. Hope you like it.**

**Premise: Takes place after Booth was shot and thought "dead" in season 3. What was Bones going through in that week before she found out Booth was actually alive... and what if Booth found out? I know a lot of stories like this are out there... but I've never actually bothered to read them... so I hope I'm offering something different.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>She was aware she had no business being there, but some how that didn't seem to stop her. It had been a little less than twenty four hours since Booth had fallen to the floor in the karaoke bar, and more since she'd had any sleep. Maybe that's why she had shown up there; lack of rest had led to complete loss of rational thought. Somehow, though, she knew she was supposed to be there. Drawn like a moth to a flame, alternative paths were not an option. Brennan could still feel Booth's blood rushing and pouring out through her fingertips. She could still see his eyes dilate at her before turning dark and closing. The memory refused to let go of her despite her best efforts.<p>

It was as if she was fifteen years old again and losing her parents and her spirit all over again. And there was no one to swoop in and save her... because he was gone now too. Everything once again felt like it would never be right. She could feel herself building up walls again. High and thick barriers to protect the fragile little girl she felt inside. She wanted to curse Booth. Curse him for opening her up, treating her with respect, patience, and taking that damn bullet. It was meant for her and she would have taken it; despite her genius, she had a hard time arguing that her life could contain more significance than his. Now his little boy was fatherless...

But she was there now. His apartment.

It didn't look any different from how she normally saw it; a couple dishes in the sink and the couch slightly disheveled. But she'd never seen it like this before, she'd never seen it without him. Why had she come here? What was she looking for? Some sort of closure? She hadn't got to say goodbye to Booth. When the paramedics arrived, he was whisked away and she never saw him again. When the doctors had delivered the news to her and the rest of the squints at the hospital, she had simply turned around and walked out. She didn't cry. She didn't fall apart on the floor. She didn't beg to see him. She just left. And now she was at his apartment for some God forsaken reason.

Brennan looked down at her hands. She'd washed them, but there was still blood in the cracks of her knuckles and under her nail-beds. Her mother's ring was stained and there were still droplets on her jeans.

A shower.

That's what she needed. She stripped herself of the spare top Angela had brought her as she made her way to Booth's bedroom. Discarding it to the floor and quickly letting the rest of her clothes follow. She turned on the shower and watched as steam quickly began filling the bathroom before she entered it, and that's when she lost it. Tears began making her way down her cheeks; so much that they over powered the shower spray.

She loved him.

Oh, God, she did.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

It was late when Charlie finally arrived to pick Booth up at the hospital. They had to wait until all of his visitors had left the premises before the FBI could successfully sneak him out and drive him to his hotel on the other side of town. Booth had been hoping for a nice car service or something, he was "dead" after all, but he got Charlie instead.

"Nice to see you're not dead, Boss," Charlie joked awkwardly as they began to drive.

Booth popped in some of the painkillers he'd been given, every bump in the road made him cringe, "Yeah, me too."

"Your friends were pretty torn up about it, though."

"Oh, yeah?" Originally, Booth had not been looking forward to this car ride with Charlie. No offense to him, but he was a little annoying to Booth. But now his interest was slightly sparked, "How did everyone react when they found out I was dead?"

"Well some of the guys certainly teared up," Charlie began going through the Rolodex in his mind of the people who were at the waiting room. The ones that mostly stood out were the ones from this office since he knew them. "Oh, and that fine black woman and Asian woman from the Jeffersonian... they could not stop crying. They were total messes."

This was interesting to Booth, but there was reaction he was most interested in, as sick as it was. "How did... uh... Bones react?" tried to ask casually.

"Oh yeah!" The memory instantly came back to Charlie, how could he forget that one? "That was the weird one. After the doctor came out and told us you died, she just turned around and left."

"She just left?" Even though he wasn't actually dead, it stung.

"Yep! But, hey man, don't take it hard. You know that she's kind of... you know..." Charlie was making his best attempt at bonding with his boss.

"Kind of what?"

"Well you know, everyone thinks she's a bit of an ice queen..." The moment the words left Charlie's mouth he saw Booth shoot him a deadly glare.

"She's not an ice queen," Booth's words were harsh. If he hadn't just been shot the day before, he would have popped him one. She was not icy... she was just different.

"Sorry, Agent Booth."

Booth sat back and just shook his head. He hated it when people made those sorts of ignorant remarks about her; they had no idea what she was actually like. She was warm and sweet and vulnerable... adorably awkward. Her eyes would light up when she got a joke... chin quivered when she cried. His fingers snapped, "She knows I'm not actually dead! That's why she didn't cry. She's on the list, you know, of people who get to know I'm alive."

"Oh, I'm sure that's it!" Charlie tried to be enthusiastic and hoped that all was forgiven. Jeeze... his boss was incredibly protective of his partner...

"It is! Don't you see? She probably just left quickly like that so she wouldn't give it away that I'm not dead," This made complete sense to Booth. Bones would care if he died... she wouldn't just walk away. "Hey, Charlie. Before you drop me off at the hotel, do you mind if we stop back at my apartment? I need to pick up some clothes and things."

"But, Agent Booth, someone could see you..."

"Sniper training, Charlie. Besides, it's late enough. No one will be around."

Charlie just nodded. Booth was the boss after all... "So... um... are you and Dr. Brennan... are you..."

"Just drive, Charlie."

* * *

><p><strong>So Booth and Charlie are running over to Booth's apartment... where Bones is... Ohhh what shall happen?<strong>

**Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Questions and Maybe's

**I'm soo overwhelmed and grateful for all the reviews I've received on the first chapter! WOW. 30 reviews! You guys are awesome and make me feel so good! So glad you're liking the concept. It kind of just hit me one day lol**

**So I'm thrilled to present you with this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Charlie and Booth quietly made their way through Booth's apartment building using the back stairway. Booth had told Charlie that it was especially important that he kept quiet because his building was still fairly active at all hours of the night and he didn't want his cover blown. This was all a lie of course; mostly Booth just didn't want to hear Charlie's yapping. They'd run into Booth's apartment, grab some clothes, a couple necessities, and be out in ten. Then Booth could finally be on his way to the hotel for some rest and relaxation. A week off from work sounded mighty fine after being shot.<p>

When they reached Booth's apartment, Booth went directly to the fridge to grab a case of beer while Charlie began wondering around Booth's apartment; paying no mind that he wasn't actually invited anywhere past the living room.

"Listen, Charlie. I'm just going to grab a couple things, you can just sit here and wait," Booth gestured to the couch. "Shouldn't take more than a couple minutes tops."

"Okay... but can I use your bathroom?" The kid looked up at him with puppy dog eyes; he looked like Parker when he had to go. Like a six year old.

"Uh, yeah. Sure... just right through the bedroom," Booth pointed in the right direction, hoping he wasn't about to have his stuff gone through.

Charlie nodded and headed off, while Booth continued to stuff some snacks from his pantry into a gym bag. But it wasn't long before Charlie returned. He looked even more awkward than he had a moment ago.

"Um... Agent Booth?"

"What, Charlie?" Goddamn, the guy didn't need instructions did he?

"There's someone in your bed..." Charlie's voice went down to a whisper and he saw Booth immediately draw his gun. "Um, I don't think its that kind of visitor, Agent Booth... I think its Dr. Brennan..."

Booth withdrew his gun and immediately went to his bedroom with Charlie hot on his trail. A rare and audible gasp escaped his lips when he saw the sight Charlie had just reported. It was Bones. She was passed out in the middle of his bed, wearing one of his t-shirts... only his t-shirt. Booth couldn't even think; all he could do was stand there looking at his almost naked partner his his bed. The dark blue FBI t-shirt did little to cover her modestly; infact he could see a slight glimpse of her perfectly shaped ass. If he were standing at a slightly different angle... or if she was laying at a slightly different one... there was no question that he would be able to see her...

"I thought you said there was nothing going on between you?" Charlie spoke softly over Booth shoulder; and reminding the special agent he wasn't alone.

"Charlie. Hallway. Now," Booth ordered gruffly. He could see Charlie's eye's raking up and down his partner's long milky white legs.

"Okay... okay..." Charlie went. Looked like he wasn't getting to use the bathroom after all.

Booth's eyes never left her as he heard the front door gently shut. How had she remained asleep? More importantly, what was she doing in his bed? Was she here waiting for him... naked in only his t-shirt? He felt his stomach instantly flip at the idea. Maybe she was there because she wanted him? Oh shit... and maybe she fell asleep because he had taken so long getting back to his apartment? Booth quickly dismissed the idea before he got to excited. The way she looked laying on his bed was doing enough on that front.

He slowly and quietly walked over to the bed... thinking he should wake her. But upon further investigation, he noticed something different about her complexion. Her face was puffy around her eyes and her nose was a slightly pinkish color; she'd been crying. Suddenly, the image of a sexy Bones waiting for him on his bed took a completely different turn. Her face, though she was in a peaceful deep sleep, possessed a certain sadness he'd only seen from her on a few occasions. It made no sense to him. She knew he wasn't actually dead, why was she upset? His hand cautiously came up to stroke a couple lose strands of hair away from her face. Her hair was wet... and it didn't smell like her's, it smelled like his.

Booth looked over to the bathroom and saw a trail of her clothes leading to it. Not only had she snuck in to sleep in his bed, but to use his shower too. It was all like some sort of twisted Goldilocks story. His attention turned back down to the woman sleeping in his bed; it would be a crime to disturb such a calm and beautiful image. Whatever she was upset about, it looked like she was finding some sort of escape in her dreams. It would probably just be best if he gathered his things and left.

So he did that. With sniper like stealth; he was done in less than three minutes. But before he could leave, he felt himself drawn to a blanket resting in a corner chair. He placed it gingerly over her exposed body; doing his best to be a gentleman and not look anywhere he wasn't supposed to. Before he could fully remove himself from her side, his lips came down and placed a soft kiss to her temple.

Then he was out the door.

Tomorrow he'd look for answers.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Brennan awoke sometime after seven to the sound of her cellphone's alarm. The few seconds between her eyes opening and her hand silencing the ringing had been the most blissful moments she could have asked for. For just a little bit she forgot where she was and what had happened. But the moment she hit the alarm, the memories of the previous day's events came flooding back to her.

Booth was dead.

She coiled herself up and tugged the blanket harshly over her. Booth was dead and she was laying in his empty bed. What had possessed her to come here last night? This wasn't were she belonged... at least technically it wasn't. Something about laying there and inhaling his scent... it was like there was something right amongst all the wrong she was feeling. Obviously, her sense memory was reacting to the environment of his bedroom; thus reminding her of him which had sentimental value to her. It was just science... and maybe a little more.

Brennan tried to will her body out of the bed, but was finding a lack of control. She needed to be at work in the next two hours and she needed to get back to her apartment before that. Still, she wasn't ready to leave. She didn't want to go to the lab today... she knew she could probably have the day off and everyone would understand her absence. But that would be even worse than going. To know that everyone was pitying her and thinking about how hard she was taking Booth's death... it was the last thing she wanted. Her pain was private; she didn't want people speculating on it or even knowing she possessed it.

She sat up in his bed; a tiny step of progress to her actually getting out of it.

There had always been some wonder and mystery about this moment for her. The moment she would wake up in Booth's bed; she had always figured it was bound to happen at some point. This, however, was not the way she'd ever pictured it. She never thought she'd be here alone. And now she knew she always would be. She missed her chance.

A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek; dropping to the blanket that covered her. She hadn't remembered grabbing this blanket; she didn't recall having it as she went to bed. Maybe she'd grabbed it in her sleep? She'd taken a small sleep aid before she'd gone to bed... maybe that was it. It had kept her warm... like she'd imagined he would.

She threw it down off her and went to gather her clothes. No more of this foolishness.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm guessing that may not have been exactly what you thought was going to happen. You probably thought that Charlie was going to walk in on Brennan in the shower... but oh no! A little different! Hope its not disappointing, though. I have certain plans for this...<strong>

**please please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Return

**You comments and review make me smile so much! So here is another chapter!**

**I know a lot of you were upset that he didn't wake her up... but come on! Charlie was waiting outside lol! Hopefully this chapter will shine some light on where I intend on going:) I think you'll like this direction more...**

* * *

><p>When Brennan arrived at the lab that morning, she wasn't surprised to find it mostly empty. Angela, Hodgins and Cam weren't coming in. Zach had shown up, but Brennan had sent him home, wanting a little bit of solitude and no discussion on the previous day's events. In limbo, she could keep her mind busy and focused; that had always been the best way for her to cure her pain. Or at least forget it.<p>

Around lunch time she began to hear the familiar sound of some one approaching from around the corner. Her heart skipped a beat for a moment as her mind irrational hoped it was Booth. Of course it wasn't, though.

"Can I help you Dr. Sweets?" She looked up from the femur she'd been examining and instantly wished she had taken the precaution of locking herself in. She knew he was there to talk about it, and he was the last person she wanted to go there with. "I'm a fairly busy at the moment."

Sweets just shrugged; he knew he'd have to keep this as casual as possible for it to be successful. "I'm just stopping by. Thought I'd see how you were doing."

"I'm fine."

He only nodded, of course she was, "We didn't see you at the hospital after... you kinda jetted out of there pretty fast."

"My presence there was no longer necessary," She was there for Booth and when she heard he was dead... what reason did she have to stay? At least that was the story she was going with.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Fine. I already said that," Her attention returned to her work. Time to deflect, "I am very busy Dr. Sweets."

"Losing a loved one..." He began.

Only to be quickly cut off. "I lost a partner."

"Okay. My mistake," he knew he was skating on thin ice now. "Losing a partner... especially with whom such a close bond has been formed with..."

"This isn't a session!" Her patience broke. "This isn't a session... I am fine, Sweets. I wasn't the one shot, Booth was."

"And it's understandable for you to carry guilt..."

"I don't feel guilty," she spat back at him. "Booth made his choice. He took the bullet... he shouldn't have. It was meant for me and I would have taken it... but he... I'm working." Her eyes shifted downward. She wasn't talking any further about this.

"Okay. I'll just let you work. But if you need to talk, Dr. Brennan..."

"I won't."

"Okay... then I'll just let you work," Sweets turned around to leave. This had obviously taken quite a toll on her and now a great deal of guilt was starting to settle in with him. He thought that this might be a good exercise for the two of them. That they might finally become honest with themselves and each other if put in an extreme situation where they would have to face their own mortality. But no matter his good intentions, it seemed like he'd done more harm than good potentially.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The relaxing time he imagined he would be getting this week, proved to be a negative for Booth almost immediately. He couldn't shake the images of Brennan laying in his bed last night and the millions of scenarios for what it could mean. He wanted nothing more than to call her, but he'd been put on strict orders from the FBI to contact no one until he'd been given the go ahead. His mind kept returning to two possible stories. One had a very adult premiss, where she was laying sexily out on his bed for him to come home and reward him for his hero work. The other one, which seemed much more plausible given that he had found her looking like she'd been crying, was that she didn't know. Either way, it came back to him wondering what it all meant. What was she thinking and feeling... about him?

Booth's phone began ringing. Not her. Just Charlie.

"Booth," he answered. Trying not to sound to disappointed.

"Hey, it's Charlie. I checked in to that thing you wanted me to check into for you."

"And?"

"Dr. Brennan was on the list you gave the FBI of people to inform that you're not actually dead."

"Thanks, Charlie," Booth hung up the phone. Okay, so she knew that he wasn't dead. So why on earth was she going to his house and putting on his clothes and crawling into his bed?

He felt his heart start to race. Maybe she did. For the last three years he'd been trying vehemently to suppress his feelings for her, assuming that they were just one sided. Or, if she did feel something, she'd never want to act on it. Maybe he'd got it all wrong... tonight he was going to find out. When it got late enough for him to sneak out, he was going to go and find her. Being shot may just turn out to be the best thing that had ever happened to him.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Brennan was one block away from her apartment when she suddenly found herself turning around. It hadn't been a conscious effort, or something she had even taken time to debate, she just did it. The idea of going home to her apartment just sounded completely unappealing, but mostly she just wanted to be back in his bed. It wasn't the healthy or the rational option, but that didn't seem to stop her. Going home to her own place would get her back to her usual routine, and help her move forward in her grieving process.

She didn't want to move on, though. She just wanted him in whatever way she could have him.

Maybe it was sadistic, to keep returning to a place that only brought her pain; that might have been part of her reason. She found a way to punish herself and a way to connect. It was wrong and completely warped. But no one needed to know.

* * *

><p><strong>Brennan's going back to Booth's and Booth thinks she wants him... and damn it Sweets! <strong>

**Review and tell me what you think! Pretty please! I love your thoughts!**


	4. Mine

**Okay. So this chapter I love. Absolutely love. Totally in love with this chapter! I think its one of my very best!**

**So please review it! And thank you too all who've reviewed already and are continuing to!**

* * *

><p>Brennan headed into his bedroom; her hair dripping wet and a towel wrapped tightly around her torso. Her skin smelled like his once more and she felt good again. Initially she felt ashamed for returning back to his place for the second night in arrow, but once she found herself in his shower again, she felt oddly liberated. It was nice, albeit still very painful, but nice to finally allow herself to be so close to him. Since their partnership began, Brennan had been always guarding her thoughts of Booth, even from herself. Now, in the privacy of his home, she felt comfortable enough to let them out. A strange catharsis she'd found in invading and becoming apart of his most personal space.<p>

She went to his closet to find a shirt; seeking a usual white button up he'd often wear to work... and that's when she stumbled upon it.

In the back of his closet there sat an old wooden box.

She'd seen it once before in his living room and when she had inquired about it, he simply shrugged if off as "just a box of old memories and stuff". When she asked to see it, he promptly put it away, but she had always wondered about it. Now here it was; available to her.

Instantly her hand reached for it and picked it up, an act that immediately followed with some remorse. Booth hadn't wanted her to see whatever this was and it felt wrong to go against his wishes. Even though she had slept in his bed and used his shower... somehow this felt like it would be really crossing the line. Eventually, though, curiosity won out and she returned to his bed with the box in hand. The shirt she'd been looking for was forgotten.

Booth was gone... you can't betray someone who's gone.

Pictures, a medal, and a couple pieces of paper- the full contents of the mysterious box. Her fingers ran over them lightly as she assessed and debated what she would examine first before deciding on the small pile of photos.

The first one was faded in color and looked like it must have been taken in the mid 80's. It was taken on what appeared to be a football field with Booth kneeling in the grass; his uniform on and a football in hand. He was probably about seventeen and he was absolutely gorgeous. A small laugh escaped Brennan as she realized he probably wouldn't have even noted her if they had attended to the same school. They certainly would have never entered the same social circles.

The next photo, a little older than the previous, was one of an young man and a very small boy. The man looked like a slightly younger version of Booth and the boy a slightly younger version of Parker. The young boy held up a small fish to the camera as his father looked on proud. Brennan didn't need to guess, she knew instantly this was Booth and his father. It was probably one of the few good memories Booth had of him... probably taken place before his father's drinking started.

The following two were both of Parker. The first was one of Booth holding him in his arms when he looked to be no older than a couple of weeks. The next was one of Parker standing outside a school building with a backpack and lunch box... it must have been his first day of school. Her heart broke looking at both of them. Booth had loved Parker so much... she wished more than anything for him to know that. For him to know just how important it was for Booth to be a good father. She promised herself that she would make a point of getting this box to Parker.

What she found next, that was the biggest shock, though. The last three photos in the pile... it was her. The first was a familiar photo of her when she was about eleven years old and she recognized it instantly. It was the same picture that had been in her parent's file before she had found them; she had always wanted to get it back but assumed that it had been lost. This whole time Booth had taken it... she wasn't sure if she should be annoyed or incredibly touched. The latter seemed to be the overwhelming victor. The last two photos were both of her and him... although she couldn't recall taking them. They appeared to have been from her birthday several months ago; an evening that she had spent completely inebriated thanks to Angela. In one of them she had both of her hands slipped around Booth's waist while he draped both of his over her shoulders. She looked almost territorial as she glared at the camera. The other one, in which she looked to be in a more progressed state of intoxication, had her sitting next to Booth with her head resting on his shoulders and her eyes closed. He was looking down on her smiling. Any unknowing viewer of these photos certainly would assume that they were romantically involved. They looked like a couple.

Brennan went to shove them back into the box, but first noticed handwriting on the back of one of them. It read...

_Merry Christmas, Booth! _

_Thought you'd like to have these. They're pretty adorable and will make great stories for the grandkids! ;)_

_Love ya, Ange_

_P.S. Tell her already!_

Instantly tears began to fall and she wasn't entirely sure why. It wasn't Angela's note that did it... it was knowing that these photo's had obviously meant something to him. She meant something to him. Her whole life she had never thought she would mean anything to anyone...

She sat the box on Booth's nightstand but left the pictures of her out. These ones would be her's to keep.

The lights were turned off and she slid her nude form underneath his sheets. A little different than last night... but she would be crying herself to sleep again.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Flashback_

_Flashback_

_Flashback._

Month's prior:

"No way did I ever think I'd live to see the day that Dr. Brennan got drunk off her ass!" Cam exclaimed as she hoisted her own glass up in the air. The team had surprised Brennan with an evening at the Founding Father's for her birthday. And with everyone buying her drinks, it didn't take long for her to get extremely smashed. Maybe once she had possessed a high tolerance to alcohol... but that wasn't tonight. "Angela! Please tell me you are documenting this!"

"I am getting it all," Angela beamed as she looked across the table to the birthday girl. Her eyes were a slight pinkish color and she was swaying all over the place... tomorrow morning was definitely not going to feel good for her. Angela's camera flashed, "I have never seen you so wasted, Sweetie."

"I am not wasted!" A protested slur shot out of the doctor as she slammed her hands down on the table.

"Baby, you are wasted!" Hodgins just laughed before he remembered himself, "Sorry about the baby thing..."

"I'm not wasted! I'm not wasted!" She looked around to all of them but unable to focus on any of them. Her eyes finally settled on the man next her... the man keeping her from falling down, "Booth... am I wasted?"

"You are so wasted," he grinned at her. Although he had a bit of an aversion to drunkenness, it was nice to see her let go and enjoy herself.

"Okay... I'm wasted..." She leaned into him and nuzzled his neck. "This is fun..."

"It is fun," He confirmed. "But you should probably stop now... you're going to make yourself sick."

"Hey, Booth..." Brennan started to erupt in a fit of giggles. "Hey, Booth... do you remember the last time we drank tequila?"

Booth instantly felt himself getting slightly more uncomfortable, "What?"

"You remember! That time we were drinking tequila together!" Brennan closed in on his ear and told him huskily, "We almost had sex."

"Oh... yeah..." Booth looked around to the others. He was pretty sure they hadn't heard what she'd said... but they were certainly wondering what could have made him blush like that so quickly.

Her giggles completely over took her, "It's funny!"

"Yeah..." They had both never spoken of that moment again, and with her completely sloshed out... it didn't seem the right time.

"Booth..." She leaned in closer to his ear and whispered. "Do you think I'm fun?"

"Yeah, I think you're fun. You're a lot of fun, Bones," Booth noticed that she was still nuzzling him. He looked to the others to see if anyone was watching but they all seemed to be wrapped up in another conversation. Or maybe they were just giving them privacy... he wasn't sure.

"You're not just telling me that because it's my birthday, are you?"

"No, Bones," She was so adorable. "Hey... do you want to know a secret?"

"Yes!" her head popped up thrilled at the idea.

"Okay..." Booth leaned in close to her; connecting his forehead with hers. "You're my best friend."

She smiled almost giddy, "I am?"

"Yep."

"Hey! What are you two doing over there?" Angela raised an eye brow to them. They were getting awfully close.

"Studly is not allowing me to drink anymore," Brennan declared while she wrapped both of her arms tightly around his waist.

"That's probably a good call, Studly," Angela nodded... and internally cheered for the silent victory of hearing Brennan call Booth... Studly... Her camera raised at them and flashed.

"Ange! Stop it! Booth is mine. He's mine," she called back playfully but tightened her hold on him.

"Oh is he now?"

"Yes! Booth is mine!" Brennan turned back to him. "You are mine?"

"Yeah, Bones," He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm yours."

* * *

><p><strong>Lot of fun writing this chapter... maybe one of my favorite chapters I've ever written. :)<strong>

**Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think!**

**Coming up next: Booth is coming to get Bones...**


	5. The Truth

**I know a lot of you were hoping that the last scene was going to be the one you've all been waiting for... Sorry!**

**I still had a lot of plot things I wanted to get in there!**

**Anyways... here ya go.**

**Review when you're done!**

* * *

><p>Booth waited till a quarter past twelve to finally make his move. All day he'd been going crazy thinking about Brennan and the possibilities the night might bring. There was a good chance that tonight could change his life forever, at least that's what he was praying for. He tried to keep his nerves calm in the cab ride to his apartment. All bets were on her showing up at his place again tonight, and even if she wasn't there, he'd go to her place. There was no more holding back. Tonight he was laying it all on the line.<p>

When the car arrived at his apartment building, it didn't take him long to scan the parking lot and find her car. Booth felt his heart race... now certain that she wanted this. Wanted him. He had prayed for this night for so long... or at least prayed for his desire of this moment to finally leave him. There had been so many times over the last couple years that he'd all but given up hope that they would ever get their moment... now it was all before him.

Booth threw a couple bills at the taxi driver; overly paying him and not caring a bit. He rushed through the building door and found himself frantically climbing the stairs; to impatient to even wait for the elevator. When he got to the door he took a couple deep breaths before he reached for his key. Tonight wasn't about sex. It was the begin of a relationship. He had to remember to make a point of clearing this up before any physical contact could begin. He didn't just want her now, he wanted her forever. If she didn't want that or couldn't understand it... he would leave... and then probably begin plotting how to make her want it and understand it.

He opened the door to find a dark and silent apartment; similar to the way he'd found it the previous night. Only this time it was so much hotter. He looked over to his closed bedroom door and imagined what image could be waiting for him on the other side.

Moment of truth.

He opened the door softly and quietly. Once again she was laying on his bed... only this time she was actually in it... and this time there were no clothes.

He gulped.

Dr. Temperance Brennan, was naked in his bed. He knew this because she was laying on her chest, leaving her entire back exposed to him, except the curve of her hips that were hidden by his sheet.

Booth approached cautiously, she looked like she was once again asleep. He wasn't sure if this was part of her game or what, but frankly he didn't really care. Bones was naked in his bed... his mind couldn't wrap around much more than that. But when he finally saw her face, partially hidden by her damp hair, he could see that once again she'd been crying. In her arms was a white collared shirt; she held it close like a child would their favorite blanket. It didn't look like she was waiting for him at all... it looked like she was missing him.

Booth glanced over to his nightstand, and that's when he saw it. His box of old mementos... a box of his past that he'd never shown anyone. Initially he felt a stinging agitation, because she had known this box was off limits. He'd told her that himself. Why would she go through his things when she knew she wasn't permitted to? He grabbed the box and watched as a couple photos fell out... the exact photos he'd never wanted her to see. Why couldn't she have just respected his privacy? What else was she going through?

And then it hit him.

Brennan wouldn't go through his stuff, especially if asked not to. It wasn't her way to be so sneaky and pry... that was actually more of Booth's thing.

She didn't know. Somewhere along the line... no one had told her. Charlie was wrong. She must think he's dead.

It was the only explanation he could come to. Booth left his bedroom and went back to living room. He had to get some air while he thought through all of this. How on earth had he thought that she was there waiting for him to come back to sleep with him? How had his mind made that jump? Clearly that wasn't the case. She wasn't behaving like some sort of seductress... she was behaving like a woman grieving. He was supposed to be good at reading people, yet how had it taken him this long to figure it out?

He threw his head in his hands. Someone was going to pay for not telling her.

Yet... maybe he wasn't so mad. It was a sick thought... the woman he loved was in pain... but he was getting some sort of thrill from it. Clearly he meant something to her... it looked like he meant a lot to her...

He dashed the thoughts away. It was wrong to find happiness in her pain...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Flashback_

_Flashback_

_Flashback_

"Come on, there you go Bones," Booth practically carried Brennan through her bedroom door and placed her on the bed. "You okay? How are you feeling?"

Brennan just nodded, "Thank you, Booth."

"Do you need to throw up?"

Brennan just shook her head at him. The room was spinning, but she hadn't quite hit that stage yet.

"Okay. Well I'm just going to take off your coat and your shoes okay?" Booth clarified before picking her up slightly. He didn't want her to think he was some creepy kind of guy who enjoyed undressing drunk women.

"Okay."

Booth slide off her jacket and tossed it to the side and then removed her heels, letting them drop to the floor. Her feet were red and looked like they hurt... but she must have been too far gone to notice. He felt a slight urge to lean over and kiss them. But no, that would certainly freak her out. "Just stay here, Bones, okay? I'll be right back. Try not to pass out."

"Okay."

Booth quickly ran back to her kitchen and poured her a glass of water and found a couple pieces of bread. Back in college this had always helped to curb hang overs, hopefully it would help her. But when he returned back to her bedroom, she was in a slightly different state than he'd left her. All of her clothes were now on the floor. Everything but her bra and panties. Booth tried not to look... but it was a losing battle.

He grabbed a blanket at the foot of her bed and threw it over her, "Hey Bones, why don't we get you tucked in." He was going to look, couldn't help it, covering her was the only solution.

"Booth? Do you think I'm sexy?" Her question was honest. Not an ounce of irony or wanton.

"Uh... yeah, Bones. You're sexy," He agreed casually. This was certainly not a discussion he'd wanted to have. "Look, Bones. I brought you some water to sip and a couple pieces of bread. The water will help rehydrate you and the bread should soak up some of the alcohol."

"You think I'm sexy..." she hadn't listened to anything about water or bread. "Everyone thinks Cam is sexy... and that Angela is fun."

Her eyes looked sad, "They are. But you're fun and sexy, Bones. And you're smart..."

"They're smart too..." She argued sleepily.

"But you're the smartest. You're a smart, sexy, fun, genius..."

"You said smart and genius... its repetitive."

"You're kind of a know it all too," he laughed and sat down on the floor next to her bed; a hand came up and stroked her cheek. Maybe he shouldn't have been doing it, but he wasn't after anything, he just wanted her to feel loved.

"Mmmm... you smell good," she moaned a little. "And you're fun... and sexy."

His heartbeat a little faster; he had to get out of there, "I'm going to go sleep on the couch, Bones. if you need anything... you know, because you're sick. I'm right there."

"Okay," she smiled and her eyes began to close.

Booth jumped up and kissed her forehead, "Happy birthday, Bones."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Booth sat on the couch and examined his coarse of action. Did he wake her? Did he walk away and act like he'd never been here? Maybe there was a specif reason the FBI had chosen not to tell her? Damn it.

If he woke her now, the odds were that she'd be running out of his apartment before he could even blink. And what if she denied her feelings for him now... even though now he knew she had them. It would be cowardly, though, not to tell her. Cruel even.

He laid back on the couch... he'd tell her tomorrow. Now he'd just stay.

Booth propped up a pillow and began setting up a little bed for himself on the couch... he was just about to close his eyes... when he was met with another pair. Bright blue eyes; staring wide.

* * *

><p><strong>So... I know you hate me for that cliffhanger!<strong>

**Sorry... good things come to those who wait, though!**


	6. Don't Scream

**Okay. SOOOOO SOOOO sorry its taken me longer to get this chapter up.**

**I had gone on a little bit of a hiatus there. In that time I came up with about 4 different ways to write this chapter. I hope you guys like the one I chose... **

**So here it is.**

**Read and review... tell me if you love it or hat it!**

* * *

><p>Brennan had hardly registered what she'd just seen before a scream escaped her lips and she felt her body suddenly being pushed up on the nearest wall; a foreign hand covering and silencing her mouth.<p>

"You can't do that, Bones," He spoke calmly and feeling instantly horrible for being so rough with her. "You've got to keep quiet, got that?"

Brennan's breathing was erratic and her eyes remained wide; giving no indication that she was understanding anything he was saying.

Booth eased up his grip on her body but kept his hand over her mouth; he couldn't risk her screaming again and waking up his whole building. He was still supposed to be dead, "Calm down, Bones. I'm sorry I scared you, but you can't scream. Do you understand? The FBI faked my death. I'm sorry that you didn't know. Now, I'm going to let go of you and we can talk about this. But you can't scream once I let you go, okay?"

Brennan nodded her head slightly. She understood.

Booth slowly removed his hand, but unknowingly kept his body pressed up against hers. Luckily, since she departed from his bed, she managed to cover herself with his shirt, making this slightly less awkward than it had to be. "Are you okay?"

Again she just nodded and took a couple deep breaths; her eyes still remaining locked on his.

Booth relaxed a bit and took a step back; he could just imagine what the FBI would do to him if they got a report that he'd returned to his apartment with his nearly naked partner. "Good. Now let's talk about this..."

But before he could get any farther, a hard right hook collided with the side of his face and sent him backwards on to the ground; fire in the offender's eyes.

"Bones! What the hell?" His hand instantly went up to clutch his face as his tongue tasted blood. The inside of his mouth had caught on his teeth; where had she learned to hit like that? As his eyes began to refocus it was suddenly noticed that his partner was no longer in the living room and the slam of the bathroom door gave way her new location. "Bones!"

She grabbed her clothes and headed straight for the bathroom. Her hand hurt but there was too much adrenaline pumping through her blood for her to really notice. Why had she just hit him? She didn't really understand it herself. Was she mad? She felt mad...but her mind was too scrambled to wrap around anything at the moment. Now the goal was just to get out of this apartment as soon as humanly possible.

"Bones, open up," He knocked on the door; like it would do any good. "We need to talk about this!"

The door swung open and suddenly she was dressed with her damp hair pulled back into a pony tail, "Move, Booth." She tried to edge around him, but he kept his stance in the doorway.

"No, Bones," He blocked her. If she tried to take a swing at him this time, he was ready. "I need to explain to you what's going on!"

Yes. She did want to know what was going on, but, "Not now, Booth!" She made another attempt to bypass him. She had to get out of there. Out of the bathroom. Out of his bedroom. The building. The everything. She didn't belong there and she knew it.

"Yes!"

"No!" She tried to push him out of the way; but he only grabbed her wrist.

"Fine! Then how about you explain, Bones. What are you doing in my apartment? What are you doing naked in my bed for the second night in arrow?" The moment he said it, he knew that wasn't the best way to handle the situation. She was freaking out and he had just made it worse.

If Brennan hadn't been angry at him a moment ago, now she certainly was, "Move before I scream!"

And with that Booth simply dropped her wrists, which led to her immediately shuffling past him. What was he thinking? "Bones..." he called after her softly as he followed her to the front door. "You can't tell anyone about this. Everyone still needs to think I'm dead..."

She paused as her hand touched the doorknob. No, she wouldn't tell anyone. That might take some explaining of what she had been doing at his apartment in the middle of the night.

The door opened and she was gone.

As she drove home she tried her best to recall what had just happened, but everything seemed to be hazy. She had woken up and thrown his shirt around her just to fetch a glass of water from the kitchen. And then, suddenly, Booth was back from the grave... or where ever he was supposed to be. She was frightened; almost like a little child. She looked down at her red knuckles; fight then flight. There would defiantly be a bruise to his zygomatic.

He deserved it though, she concluded. Booth knew that she thought he was dead, and apparently he even knew about her new nightly habits. The hit was warranted. Justified, even. He should not have lied to her about that- regardless of what they FBI wanted. They were partners; you don't do that to your partner. It went against everything he'd taught her.

Brennan arrived back at her apartment building and was forced to park a few blocks away; it was after one and all good spots were taken.

Now that she wasn't driving, her body finally caught up to her confusion. Tears began rolling down her face. She couldn't fully understand why until she realized that it was all relief. Booth was alive. She collapsed over the steering wheel; maybe she should go back. There was nothing more that she wanted than for him to hold her. He didn't even have to explain, just reassure her that he was okay and that she wasn't alone. But her own mortification got the better of her and she undid her seat belt. She couldn't go back.

She left her car.

If she had been her usual perceptive self, she would have noticed. Been more cautious. Or at least on her guard. But her mind was distracted by the days events and she never saw it coming.

A hand came up and covered her mouth for the second time that night... only this time... it wasn't Booth's.

* * *

><p><strong>GASP! Brennan's been kidnapped!<strong>

**Okay... so maybe that wasn't what you were all wanting... I'm sure you were all hoping for some B&B smut or at least some cuddling action. And then WAM.**

**So now tell me your thoughts?**

**Are you mad at me? The three other alternatives to this story went something like this...**

**1. After Brennan it Booth he falls into his coffee table and hurts himself... Brennan instantly feels bad and goes to help him. Blah blah blah fluff fluff fluff.**

**2. Brennan hits Booth and runs away (not getting kidnapped) and spends the rest of the week avoiding him until his mock funeral where that night she returns to his place.**

**3. Brennan and Booth continue to argue outside the bathroom door and the police are called. The FBI then places Booth and Brennan under house arrest together.**

**I didn't go with the first one because it would end the story to quickly. I didn't go with the second one because its been done to many times. I didn't go with the third one because I feel like I've already written stuff like that.**

**So I hope you like the direction I DID go in. **

**Give me your reviews!**


	7. Explainations

**So glad you guys are liking the direction I'm taking it in! It makes me ridiculously happy!**

**So here's a little bit more.**

**A slight warning... things are about to get a little dark... **

**Review review review!**

* * *

><p>Booth slumped back into the couch. Did he go after her, or did he give her some space? That was the great debate in his head. The whole night had gone nothing like he'd hoped; he was supposed to be cuddling with her in bed, not sitting alone on his couch with a busted mouth.<p>

Damn, she could hit.

He wanted more than anything to go after her. Call her and explain everything that had happened... and maybe tell her his feelings somewhere in the middle. But he knew she needed time and he wasn't supposed to be running all over DC. The bureau would have his ass if they knew he'd left his hotel room as it was. He should have just stayed put and followed protocol; not let his heart get in the way. More than anything, though, he prayed he hadn't just blew it with her.

She had every right to be angry with him. Maybe his intention was to have her informed about his faked death, but he should have just told her himself. He should have called her... sent an email... a smoke message... anything. What had he expected? Her to fall into his arms and tell him how much she missed him? That wasn't the woman he knew. He should have known to duck.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Still no sign of her?" Cam popped into Angela's office where she was lounging around with Zach and Hodgins. They were back at work today, but there was no chance of getting anything done.

"Nope, I think she's avoiding us," Angela just shook her head. There had been no word from Brennan since that day at the hospital and she hadn't been responding to calls or text messages.

"She was here yesterday," Zach piped up. "She sent me home early. It was very odd."

"I just hope she hasn't taken off to New Guinea or some other crazy island. She tends to do that," Angela loved Brennan, but she was certainly an exhausting friend to have.

"She's probably just taking the day off, Ange," Hodgins was doing his best to be reassuring. Although, truthfully he wouldn't be surprised if she was off on some plane to the other side of the world. "I'm sure she's fine."

Cam slouched down in an empty chair, "The funeral is tomorrow. I'm sorry, I know Dr. Brennan is our friend. And that she's a little... special... but I'll be pissed if she doesn't show up tomorrow. He took that bullet for her." She noticed the judgmental stares from all around, "What? I'm sorry. But she should be there. Booth deserves that. She shouldn't be running off to the other side of the world..."

"You know how she feels about Booth, Cam," Angela stepped in to try and defend.

"Yes. So she should be there!"

"I agree, but..." Angela just shook her head.

"Its a shame you know," Hodgins just stared of into space. "She finally meets the guy..."

"What guy?" Zach questioned.

"I know... God, they would have been good together..." it broke Angela's heart. "He was so excited to take her to that Karaoke bar..."

"I know," Cam softened. "I actually didn't want to go, but he was so excited."

"He really loved her," Hodgins was the first to say it out loud.

"You know, maybe its good that it never happened?" Cam tried to look on the bright side. "With how it all turned out..."

"Yeah... maybe..." A tear slid down Angela cheek and she held Hodgin's hand. "I can't imagine what she's going through."

"Maybe it would be better for her if she left," Cam shrugged. "I don't know. I just really want her to be there... I know that's what Booth would want."

"Dr. Brennan isn't leaving," a voice came from the doorway of Angela's office. Sweets, "At least, she wouldn't leave without explanation. She'd have to explain her rational reasons for leaving, so it wouldn't look like she was running away."

"What are you doing here Sweets? Come to commiserate with the rest of us?" Hodgins scooted over from his place on the couch to make room for the young doctor.

"I thought I'd see how you all were doing. Perhaps offer my services..."

"Oh, please... no shrink stuff," Angela groaned.

"Sorry... But um... back to Dr. Brennan, I doubt she will willingly make an appearance at the funeral tomorrow. But I'm sure she's hasn't left. She wouldn't do that without talking to the rest of you."

"Seriously, Sweets? Have you met Brennan? I wouldn't put it passed her to be on a plane to Casablanca right now," that had usually been Angela's experience. "Anytime something gets too close..."

"But she talks to you about those decisions? Am I right? She gives you reasons for her leaving- warped excuses- but reasons none the less. She can't take take off without justifying it. She would feel like she was abandoning the situation if she did... which goes back to the trauma of her adolescences..." Sweets was sure of this. He wouldn't have kept Booth's secret from her if he thought she would end up thousands of miles away; it would be too risky.

"I hope your right."

"So where is she then?" Cam saw a flaw in Sweet's logic.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"You're awake," a grim voice came from the shadows.

Brennan's eyes were fluttering open slowly. Her head felt heavy and weak; she reached out to rub her temples and discovered she couldn't. Her hands were tied behind the chair she was sitting in. How did this happen?

"You were quite the sleeper?" The voice called to her again and this time she looked for it. "But that might be from the flunitrazepam running through your system."

"What?"

"Flunitrazepam. I shouldn't think I'd have to explain that to you, Dr. Brennan," The voice in question flicked on a light switch from the opposing wall. Brennan's tired eyes adjusted to the thin haired older man. No one she recognized. And now she was in what appeared to be a basement... alone with him.

"You drugged me?"

"Well, I doubted you would have gone willingly," He said with a smirk as he approached her.

"Who are you?" Brennan tried to keep her composure but she could feel panic setting in. This wasn't the first time she'd been abducted... but it just wasn't one of those things you ever get used to.

"I really don't think you're in the position to be asking questions, sweetheart," His eyes looked her over. He could tell she was testing her restraints, but it looked like he'd done a pretty good job. She wasn't going anywhere. "How about I start the interrogation. And if your a good girl, maybe I'll answer some of your questions." He leaned in close to her face; loving the power he had over her.

Brennan just spat at him.

But he only laughed and wiped his face with his sleeve, "That was a mistake, sweetheart."

His grim smile quickly turned to anger as he knocked to chair to the ground. A painful cry came from her lips as the side of Brennan's head collided with the cold pavement floor of the basement. Not enough to knock her out, but it did disorientate her.

He reached out and grabbed the chair and repositioned it standing up, bringing Brennan with it, "Let's not do that again, okay? You know I'm really not a bad guy. But if you keep that up, I'll make sure the next time your boyfriend see you, he won't recognize you."

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Is that right?"

"Yes," she spoke honestly. Maybe he'd made a mistake... maybe she wasn't the one he wanted.

"Good. Then you should have no problem telling me what Seeley is doing," He watched with a sick pleasure as her eyes turned to horror. Not her boyfriend his ass.

Her lips quivered and she tired to control them, "Booth is... Booth is dead."

"Booth, huh? Is that what you call him? I bet that just makes him go all kinds of wild, doesn't it?"

"I don't know what that means."

"I know Seeley's not dead, princess. I've seen you go into his apartment every night," He walked behind her and began tracing his hands long the back of her neck.

"You've been following me?" her skin began to crawl; how had she not noticed?

He squeezed her neck, "No questions for you, got it? Now what's Seeley planning?"

"Booth's dead," She repeated.

His grip on her neck only tightened, "You think you're protecting him, sweetheart? Do you even know what kind of man your sucking off every night?"

A small gasp escaped her, he was giving her just enough air to breathe, but hardly.

"I'm sure he loves it, doesn't he?" the man teased and leaned her chair to the side; threatening to once again drop her. "You ready to start telling the truth yet?"

Brennan just remained quiet.

"You know you're a beautiful woman," his hands moved from the back of the chair down to her shoulders; he felt her body tighten on contact. "Don't worry, that's not really my style. But after I get through telling you what kind of man your Booth is... you'll be begging for it."

* * *

><p><strong>So, if you haven't guess, Brennan as been abducted by the guy that Booth and the FBI were trying to track down. Very scary situation for her... as all of her friends think she "needs space" at this time. Uh oh!<strong>

**Please review. Tell me your reactions. I know it's gotten pretty dark, tell me if you think its too much... or not enough.**

**I love hearing your thoughts and reactions!**


	8. Another Hit

**Okay... so this chapter took me a while to sort through. I didn't want to waste your time with rewritting the funeral scene and how everyone reacted... mostly I want to get to this plot where Bones is kidnapped. I think this chapter accomplishes what I needed it too. And the next one- you're going to be really excited about... at least I think.**

**So without further ado... please read and review!**

**Oh! And before I forget, one user raised concern about some of the content on the last chapter closing in on an M rating. I will do my very best to keep this a T story! My idea of T is, if it COULD be shown on Bones, then its T. If it goes to more HBO territory... then its M. I hope those guidelines work for you:) But as these next chapters maybe come a little darker... I will put warnings at the top from now on. Warning for this chapter... just a couple curse words.**

* * *

><p>It had been the second hard hit to Seeley Booth's face in the last two days. And while it was certainly wasn't as bad as the previous one, he had been equally as surprised.<p>

"You are pathetic!" The wrath filled voice of Angela Montenegro echoed through the Jeffersonian lab.

The funeral had been a complete bust. The man he was after never showed, and now he was left to face the friends he had caused so much pain too. There had been an specific protocol he was supposed to follow to re-acclimate himself into the world of the living, but the moment the funeral was over, he abandoned it. Instead he went directly to back to the lab, still in uniform, where he came face to face with the the teary faces' of his friends.

"Angela, I'm sorry! I didn't have a choice- the FBI..."

"I don't want to hear it, Booth!" Angela stormed into her office. She'd spent the last five days thinking about nothing but him and crying over him, now she wanted absolutely nothing to do with the agent.

Booth turned back to Hodgins and Cam who were looking on. Their expressions weren't much warmer than Angela's had been, "Guys... come on. It was a question of national security! I didn't have a choice!"

"National security... just another FBI code for-"

"Hodgins." Booth stopped him right there. He'd been threw hell for the last four days, it wasn't like he hadn't suffered too.

"Hey, man... maybe we'd be a little more understanding if you'd actually explain..." Hodgins had never been so bold in challenging Booth, and it made him a little bit nervous.

"Shut up, Hodgins!" Booth warned.

And he got the message. Turning around, though, he whispered under his breath, "I go to his funeral, buy him flowers, shed a tear, and he tells me to shut up."

Booth looked on with regret as he watched Hodgins leave, he hadn't meant to be such an asshole. "Camile?"

"What, Seeley?" She was the last of the group still there, but she was just as icy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice," Booth knew he would be spending the next week apologizing for this little stunt.

"I understand, Seeley."

"You do?"

"Yes... I'm glad you're not dead," She saw a slight smile come to his face, but he wasn't out of the woods yet. "But come near me, and you will be." Cam spun around on her heels and left him. Booth was one of her oldest friends, and she knew their friendship would survive this, but if Angela hadn't already hit him... she sure as hell would have.

This was certainly going down in the history books as one of the worst weeks for Seeley Booth. He'd been shot, he'd scared away the woman he loved, manage to hurt and piss of his friends... oh and there was still a mass murder out there. Shity. Shity. Shity week. There was nothing left to do but try and fix what he could and go from there. First stop, was Angela.

"Hey..." He entered her office with caution.

"Go away, Booth," She was nothing but short with him.

This wasn't going to be easy, "Listen, Ange. I know you're mad at me. I understand, and you have every right to be. But do you know where Bones is?" Despite everything that had happened, she was still the first thought on his mind. "I didn't see her at the funeral and I stopped by her apartment on my way here... she's not in her office." Booth waited for a response, but Angela only kept to her work. "I'm sorry Ange. I'll get out of your way... Just tell her I need to talk to her if you see her. Please."

"Booth," The goodness of her heart stopped him before he got too far. "Thank you. For taking that bullet for Brennan. For keeping her safe. Thank you."

"Well you know... she's my partner."

Angela could only roll her eyes at that... she wasn't in the mood to humor him, "Why didn't you just tell her, Booth? Why don't you? You know she's never going to make the first move on this."

In most situation he would have pretended she was crazy. Like what she saw didn't exist, but, "Help me find her and I will."

"I don't know where she is, Booth. My best bet is that she's on the other side of the world right now..." Not only had Booth made her believe he was dead, but he'd also made her best friend run away.

"Why?"

Was he really this oblivious? "Because she loves you, Booth. You really think she'd be able to keep coming to this lab everyday thinking that she'd never see you again? She's tough, but she's not that tough. I'm sure she found some dig somewhere on the other end of the world... Sweets told us she wouldn't run but..."

Angela's theory didn't work, "Bone's knows I'm not dead."

"She does?" Well that certainly put a flaw in the logic.

"Yeah... um... she sort of found out," Booth knew Brennan would probably kill him for sharing this story, but if it helped him find her, so be it. "Since I... died... she'd been going to my apartment... we kind of ran into each other..."

"Did she flip?"

"Well, you see, she'd been sleeping in my bed. Wearing my clothes. Showering in my shower..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

"Your left hook has got nothing on her's, let me tell ya," Booth rubbed his cheek. It was still sore.

"Well that all makes better sense. So she's definitely on the other side of the world..." Nice going Booth. "You have to get her back. You know that, right? Even if she kicks and screams- you have to drag her back here."

"I know," The moment Booth got back to the Hoover, he'd run her credit cards.

"You ever want me to forgive you- you bring her back!"

"I will. I promise, Ange. I'll bring her back."

"And you'll tell her..."

"I'll tell her..."

"Agent Booth?" The timid, yet professional, voice of Dr. Addy came from Angela's door way. In he held a small cardboard box and approached them, "I think you need to see this." He sat it down on Angela's desk.

All three of them looked inside the small box. A teeny tiny skeleton key chain was inside with a note attached.

"Have you called your doctor, Agent?"

* * *

><p><strong>Now please review guys! Let me know that you're still out there! I've been averaging about over 20 reviews per-chapter, but that dropped greatly with the last one. Please let me know that you're still out there. I know it's taken me longer than usual to update... and I'll work on that. Cause if I feel my readers have abandoned... I might abandon this too... :**

**So if you like what I'm writing... PLEASE let me know. And if you don't... let me know that too! I want to make it better for YOU!**

**Coming up... Brennan with this strange man. We'll learn more about him and her feelings towards Booth!**


	9. His Past

**HOLY CRAP! I asked if you guys were still there- and I'm just overwhelmed with your response. Soooo glad that you guys are still out there! Thank you thank you!**

**So to show my appreciation... I tried to get this chapter up fast:)**

**Hope you like it...**

**Disclaimer: Mention of physical assault and some language.**

* * *

><p>The sound of the teapot whistling alerted him that it was time.<p>

With acute precision, he filled two small Styrofoam cups and headed down to the basement of his home. He drew his gun before he opened the door, a necessary precaution, and flicked on the lights. Everything appeared to still be in the same order in which he had left it. The beautiful doctor was still chained to the small cot and still asleep. She'd fought the better part of the previous day and night to stay awake, but eventually lost the battle. Walking down the steps, the floor boards creaked and she began to stir. Her cold eyes met his as he touched down on the basement floor.

"Good. I don't need to wake you up," He crossed over to her bed slowly and set the cup of tea down on the floor before backing away; almost like he was feeding a wild animal.

"I can't reach it," Brennan complained. Her wrists were bound to the head board by a hard metal chain.

"Sure you can, sweetheart," He just smirked at her. They both knew she could figure out a way to get to it, she was just trying to draw him close. Trap him; hurt him if she could. "That's a nice try, though."

She'd known it wouldn't have worked, but it wasn't like she had any other options. She surveyed over her body; since her move to the bed she'd assumed there would be some kind of sexual assault... but thankfully it looked like she'd remained untouched.

"Its Darjeeling," he took a sip of his own tea. "You probably think I'm here to ask you more questions..."

She didn't speak, but yes, that's exactly what she thought. The last thirty-six hours had been nothing but questions, all of which she had refused to answer, and many she just didn't even know the answers too. Over that period, she been mostly strapped to a chair which he occasionally turned over when he got frustrated. His demeanor was different now than it had previously been; perhaps the plan had changed or he eventually gave up trying to interrogate her.

"No more questions," He smiled almost warmly at her which only led to more confusion.

It was now, more than ever, that she wished she possessed Booth's skill for reading people. She knew his tactics were changing; she'd observed this many times from watching Booth with suspects, but she had know idea what it all meant.

"Do you have any questions for me?"

She did. Many questions. More than she could possibly account for, "I can't know that my questions will be answered honestly."

"No... no you can't. But surely you want to ask anyway, don't you?" He could see the desire in her eyes. She wouldn't be able to resist, she knew her survival might depend on whatever information she could gather.

"Who are you?"

"Jacob Broadsky."

"Why have you abducted me?"

"Have you ever heard of something called 'collateral damage', Dr. Brennan?"

"Its a euphemism for civilian casualties of military action," Her voice caught in her throat a little, but she pressed on. "Are you planning to kill me?"

"If your boyfriend doesn't end this war, yes. I will kill you," His voice was calm. Almost as if he was once again telling her the kind of tea he was drinking. "It's not something I'll enjoy doing. But sometimes things are necessary. It's not up to me."

Her heart began to race. She knew the possibility that she would be killed was high, but this had been the first talk of it, "Who is it up to, then?"

"Seeley."

"Booth wouldn't allow that to happen," The irrational side of her momentarily took over. "Booth would do anything to protect me..."

A smile creeped over his lips, "That's what I'm hoping for."

Nausea hit her. He looked so happy to hear her say that... "What do you want from, Booth?"

"How much of Booth's past in the rangers do you know about?" She didn't answer back. No more questions, "Seeley and I were in the Rangers together. We severed together in a fourth brigade combat team in Guatemala. We had two separate units; 12 soldiers. Special OPS assignment. Seeley was sent to take out the leader of a drug cartel group that had moved on to trafficking women and children. It was a shot from fifteen thousand feet, but he could have made it. The day before, we were ordered to fall back. Suddenly, our intelligence wasn't sure. But we knew... we both knew... so I told Seeley to take the shot. We would just say the order came in too late. But Seeley didn't listen. He reported me to be court marshaled and two days later my unit was ambushed. 12 soldiers, many who had families... all dead." He took a deep breath but his eyes never left hers. "If Seeley would have just taken the shot..."

"They would have lived..." She finished his words. Booth had never told her this story, but she finally fully knew exactly where all his guilt came from.

"I was court marshaled. Dishonorably discharged... but Seeley..."

"Booth feels enormous guilt over his..."

He cut her off sharply, "And he should. He killed my unit. The United States killed them. The country they were ordered to protect- killed them."

"Booth didn't-"

"His actions sure as hell did!" His anger flared than calmed again. "But he can fix this. It's you or him."

"How?" What was she? Was he using her as ransom or for information?

"Someone has to pay."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh!<strong>

**Did you like my little twist with Broadsky? Hope you did. Hope you didn't see it coming either. I like to keep you on your toes:)**

**Oh, and just a fun side note... there will be no Zach becoming Gormogon in this story. Actually, no Gormogon at all.**

**Coming up next... Booth in action! Let's get Bones home!**


	10. Restless

**So here you go folks. As I've already told some of you, I won't be drawing out this kidnapping for too long. To me, the story is really about B&B... not B&B&B (Broadsky, Brennan, Booth)**

**So moving things along... Oh... and giving you your hot protective Booth...**

* * *

><p>He knew he should be sleeping. He knew that his life depended on it- not just his, but hers as well. In the coming hours, he needed to be alert and ready. Nothing but perfection was an option.<p>

Still his eyes remained open.

It had been one of the longest and most exhausting days in recent memory. After Broadsky's package showed up at the Jeffersonian, the team went into instant investigation mode. Hodgins began running the box through the mass spectrometer; looking for any particulates that might have gotten caught in the tape or packaging, anything that could be used to help narrow down the location. Angela started working on the key chain; trying to find a vendor from which it was purchased. Cam worked with security to figure out just how the package had made it into the lab. Booth and Sweets began collaborating a profile and an MO.

They worked like a perfectly oiled machine, but they weren't getting far. Hodgins could only determine that the package had come from a rural area surrounding DC- but the area was too vast. Angela discovered that the key chain was mass produced and could be found in just about any Walmart retail store. Cam had discovered that the man who dropped off the package matched Broadsky's profile, but little other than that conformation. The lab was starting to tense. The first 48 hours are the most important in a kidnapping investigation, but since no one had had contact with Brennan in days, the team had no idea where they stood on the timeline.

"I think this is my fault..." Sweets announced abruptly. He and Booth had been reading over every piece of information the Hoover had sent them about Broadsky for the last two hours. Eventually he cracked, "This is all my fault."

Booth didn't understand. As far as he was concerned, it was all his own fault. He was the last person to see Brennan. He was her partner... he loved her... he should have protected her, "What are you talking about, Sweets?"

The young doctor hesitated, "When... when the FBI faked your death, they sent me the list of people you wanted informed that you weren't actually dead." Sweets suddenly felt like he was about to vomit, "I'm the one who made the decision not to tell Dr. Brennan that you weren't dead..."

"You're the reason she didn't know?" Booth could feel his hands starting to shake and his collar tightening. He played with them! He hurt her and now her life was in danger!

"Yes. If I had told her, she wouldn't have gone to your apartment. She wouldn't have made Broadsky suspicious... and he would have shown up at your funeral today..." Sweet's eyes began to water. He felt absolutely horrible, "I never meant for this to happen, Agent Booth! I just thought that maybe... I thought maybe if she didn't know, she would finally be honest with herself and with you about her feelings..."

"Sweets..."

"She could be dead. This is all my fault..."

"Sweets, stop," Part of Booth wanted to ring the kid's neck. Throw him against the wall a couple times and then kick him to the ground. It sure would have been a nice outlet... but he couldn't blame Sweets. "This isn't your fault, Sweets. I'm her partner. I should have told her myself..."

"You didn't know."

"Doesn't matter. But you need to pull yourself together, okay? She's out there right now. You want to fix what happened? You give me the best damn profile you can come up with! Just help me get her back," Booth threw a couple more folders on to his stack. Beating up Sweets wouldn't bring his girl back, it would only waste time, and he had no idea how much of that he had left.

But by the end of the hour, he got his answer.

"Hello, Seeley," came the familiar voice on the other end of the line. Seconds earlier, Booth's phone lit up with Brennan's number. For a brief moment he was optimistic, but that quickly turned.

"Where's Dr. Brennan," Booth began tracing the call with the cell Angela had given him incase this should happen.

"She fine, Seeley. I'm calling to see if maybe you'd like to make a little trade for her?"

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Your life for hers," his simple demands were made. "I think that sounds fair."

"How would you like for me to do that?" Booth spoke slowly although his instincts were to move fast; he needed to be able to trace the call.

"You meet me here. Tomorrow morning. Six am. Alone."

"And where exactly is 'here'?"

"You're tracing the call, Seeley. You figure it out," the call ended just in time for the location to be processed. He hoped it would give enough Angela to narrow down a specific location. And true to her expertise, she did. A small piece of land two hours hour outside of DC, registered in Booth's name.

He would be leaving for the location in five hours, but his mind couldn't seem to rest. How could he sleep knowing that she was at Broadsky's will? A plan had been set into place for the morning, it was well thought out and organized. It shouldn't fail... but he knew there was a chance. There was always a chance. And if something were to go wrong, he knew exactly what he had to do. He would turn himself over and save her. She had to come first.

A tear slid now his cheek.

Booth wasn't afraid of dying. He'd come to terms with his mortality a long time ago. What pained him now was knowing that he may never get the chance to tell her. To finally pour out to her everything that was in his heart; to let her know just how loved she was. He hated thinking that she would gone on in her life not knowing. Continuing to think herself unworthy and forever alone, when she was anything but in his eyes. Surely, their friends would tell her, but it wouldn't mean the same not coming from him.

He rested his head back into the couch pillow and pulled the throw tightly around his arms. Her office couch was much more comfortable than his own couch at home. Maybe because it was more expensive; higher quality manifacutring and materials...

Maybe it was just because it was hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww... Booth is now sleeping on Brennan's office couch cause he misses her:'(<strong>

**Next chapter... is the showdown! Can Booth save Brennan and himself? More hot protective Booth to come!  
><strong>

**Review!**


	11. Showdown

**So here it is... your showdown.**

**Hope you like it. It took me a long time to come up with, and I would say that action is not my strength, but I think I did a fairly okay job...**

**Please please review!**

* * *

><p>He had gone to save them both. His finger lightly clenching the trigger of his gun as he neared his rural destination. Twenty minutes behind him, a cavalcade of FBI vehicles and agents followed, but now he was on his own.<p>

_ He's not going to shot you on sight. If he wanted to do that, he would have done it a long time ago. For him this is about evening the score. He's going to want to hunt you._

Sweet's words echoed in his head. He really hoped that kid was right, but he couldn't shake the feeling that every minute he drove further, it could be his last. Broadsky didn't miss. If he had the opportunity to kill him, he would, no hesitation. But this time, Booth wouldn't hesitate either. He never went for the kill shot if he could help it, but with Bone's life on the line, he knew there was no opportunity to think twice. Maybe the man had saved his ass on the battlefield a few times; trained him even, but all that had to be set aside now.

_To him, you're different than a target he would have had back in combat. There's an emotional element. It won't be satisfying for him to just kill you, he's going to want to make you suffer first. There lies your opportunity. That time._

The trees finally cleared and the dirt road now led to an open field with a small cabin at the end. That's where they were. Had to be. He held his gun a little closer; no hesitation. Just get her out of there; he could worry about himself later. He had to survive long enough to get him away from her, and then the agents behind him could save her. Twenty minutes.

_There lies your opportunity. That time._

Eventually the road ran out. He put the car in park and undid his seat-belt; his eyes scanning the surrounding area. No sign of Broadsky. He was starting to think that maybe Sweets had got it wrong. Maybe Broadsky was just waiting for him to get out of the car...

The sound of gun fire. Single shot.

Booth checked himself. It didn't appear that he was shot and his car did look like it had been hit. It had just been to get his attention. Let him know that he was no longer alone and that he didn't have the advantage. Time to act.

Booth grabbed his rifle and jumped out of the car and quickly spotted the place where the bullet had landed; just two feet away.

_"_You were taking to long, Seeley," A familiar voice came from above. "Glad to see you made it."

Broadsky stood on the roof of the cabin; it was angled but flat enough for him to stand on. In one of his arms he held Brennan, in the other, a 45. "Let her go, Broadsky," Booth squared his gun right at him. "This is between you and me."

"You know, she pretty beautiful. I think I'll hold on to her for a while," He rested the end of the 45 on her temple.

Booth could only watch as her blue eyes widened; she was terrified, "Let her go!"

"Put your gun down, Seeley!" he tightened his grip on her causing her to let out a small shriek, though she was gagged. "You want to save her? Put your gun down."

Booth still stood frozen. This wasn't enough time. If he put the gun down now, there was still a chance that back up wouldn't arrive in time.

"You want her, Seeley? I give you till the count of five to lay your gun down, or I'll shoot her right in front of you. You know I don't hesitate to make the shot."

Booth knew when to fold. "Okay... Okay," He relaxed his stance. The goal was to save her, just her. He laid his gun down in the dirt.

She screamed through her binds. Why was he doing this? Taking the bullet for her; not again. Her eyes looked on in horror and she could feel tears building in them. He had to much to lose; it should have been her.

"Good choice, Seeley," Broadsky kept the gun aimed at her temple as he watched Booth surrender. He could feel Brennan's body going limp and her head nuzzling the end of the gun; almost like she was begging for him to choose her over Booth. Pleaeding to be his victim.

But she wasn't the one he wanted. He backed her up slowly and laid her over the center peak of the roof on her stomach. Her legs were still tied together and her hands were still bound behind her back. She'd be in safe keeping there.

"You know, I've been looking forward to this moment for years, Seeley," His gun now aimed at the agent. "I was starting to think it would never come."

"I should have taken the shot, Broadsky," It was the truth. "I regret it everyday..."

"Yet I was the one brought up on charges. And you just sat back... always the good solider."

"I'm sorry."

"It's a little late for that now, Seeley," Broadsky brought his other and up to the gun. One shot was all he needed, but he wanted it to be perfect. Almost like a work of art.

Brennan was trying frantically to free her hands and legs from her restraints, but she knew she was getting no where and her time was running out. Broadsky was directly behind her with his gun aimed at Booth and she was helpless.

But not too helpless...

The roof was angled just enough. If she could manage to throw her body back over to Broadsky's side, she would roll down and hit him. Potentially knocking him off the roof, or at least unsteadying his balance enough to were Booth could shoot him. She, however, she wouldn't be able to stop herself. She'd fall right off the edge...

"Its time to put this to rest now Booth..."

A last surge of adrenaline pumped through her, no time to think this through or come up with an alternative. She flung her self over and aimed for him.

Booth had closed his eyes. Somehow, he hoped that would make it easier. Never knowing when it was coming or when it would be over. He sent out a small prayer; just for her safety. That this all hadn't been in vain. But his thoughts were broken...

A crash came from the roof. He watched in horror as Broadsky's body was taken off, hitting the ground below him... taking Brennan's body with his. He didn't even have time to act.

A shot rang out from Broadsky's gun.

* * *

><p><strong>Was Broadsky shot? Or was it Brennan? Or maybe it was both?<strong>

**Hoped you liked this chapter. It was a difficult one to write. But like I said, I didn't want to drag out the kidnapping forever. Hope it wasn't too confusing there at the end. Basically Brennan threw her body at Broadsky and took him down, but in the process she fell off the edge too. When they both hit the ground, Broadsky's gun went off. Just a little clarification. I'm not great at writing action.**

**Anyway! The next chapters should be up pretty fast, as I have them all planned out. This was the difficult one.**

**Now please please review! Your reviews mean the world to me!:)**


	12. Safe

**Okay... let me reunite them for you:)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>He could see her through the glass door. Her elbows resting on the cold stainless steal table with her head in her hands. She looked exhausted in this moment of perceived privacy. He knew that this had probably been the first moment she'd had to herself since that morning. Actually, it had been the first time he'd seen her since then.<p>

Booth's mind still vividly recalled the sound of of the 45 discharging and the two still bodies that laid in front of him. Instantly he thought the worst as he ran for her. He picked her up and held her close to him; looking over her body for any wound, bullet or otherwise. A deep breath came from her.

She was alive.

The next couple minutes past in a complete blur. One minute he had his arms wrapped around her; sobbing and reassuring them both that everything would be okay. The next, the FBI was pulling up and taking her away from him. He fought and begged for them to not take her; at one point he'd even been restrained by fellow agents to keep him back. Of course he knew she had to go to the hospital, but he didn't understand why he could go with her. Let this be someone else's crime scene- his partner needed him.

He watched her blue eyes disappear in the back seat of a black SUV and his heart sank.

It was nearly ten hours later till he saw her again; but he'd been receiving updates on her all day. At the hospital she was treated for dehydration and a couple bruises and scraps. Broadsky had broken her fall and saved her life; his gun discharged but only hit him... fatally. She's only been at the hospital for about two hours before they'd released her and she was then chauffeured back to the Hoover for statements and questions about her captivity and abductor. Booth had requested to be present, but was denied. She had to do this alone and without her partner. He hated it, but he refused to leave until she was cleared.

"Bones?"

Her head perked up and turned around to meet him; instantly trying to mask the vulnerability she'd just shown, "Booth?"

He tried not to look at her in any different way than he always had; but it was difficult to shake the days events so soon, "They told me to come tell you that your free to go now."

"Okay."

"You want me to drive you home?" The awkwardness between the two couldn't be denied. In the past week their relationship had been completely changed and there had been no time to adjust.

"I'd rather go to the lab," she was weary but not ready to go home yet. Some control needed to be gained, the best place to find that was in her work.

"Bones, come on. I think you need to go home. Change out of these FBI sweats... get some actual sleep," He'd seen the place were she'd been held. There was no way she could have got much sleep on that thin mattress, especially not with Broadsky waiting. "Let me take you home."

"Booth..." Her eyes were begging him. "Please."

"Okay."

She was thankful he didn't put up much of a fight. And even more thankful that he didn't ask her how she was doing. She'd been asked that nearly a hundred time in a hundred different ways. Are you okay? How are you doing? Are you alright? How are you? While it was polite of them to ask, she didn't understand how her feelings could possibly hold any relevance in an FBI report.

She was fine.

It wasn't her first time and it certainly hadn't been the worst. Still, somehow, it did feel worse. Maybe because it wasn't just her life on the line this time. It was his.

"How are you doing?" Booth finally dropped the question about five minutes into their drive back to the lab. Outside the Hoover their had been tons of journalists and reporters; all looking for the first shot of the recently saved famous author. He knew it had shaken her a little.

"I'm fine, Booth," Her attention turned out the window; she wondered how long she would be fielding these kinds of questions. A week? Maybe?

Booth simply nodded; he hadn't been expecting a different answer. "Thank you."

"For what?"

He kept his eyes on the road; he didn't want to cry again, "For this morning. You know... saving me."

"Oh..." She could see the pain he tried to hid from her. "You're my partner, Booth. You've done the same for me. It was nothing."

"Well, thank you," They were playing it off like they were thanking one another for picking up the check... not saving a life.

"You're welcome," she could tell he wanted to talk about it. And in all honestly she wanted to talk about it too, but she was too scared of what it might lead to.

They arrived at the Jeffersonian where she was met with what seemed like a line of never ending hugs and tears. She, herself, never cried... but she was touched by the love and support of her friends an colleagues. It was at this time when Booth slipped out. He knew she didn't want to be babysat and that she would be insulted by any insinuation otherwise.

Eventually, the welcome backs ended and everyone departed from the lab for their weekend. Finally peace and solitude.

Her inbox was filled with messages of support for her return and notes of condolences for the loss of her partner; she deleted all of them without reading. She didn't think it was necessary that she replied... and frankly a waste of her time. Instead her attention shifted to an article she'd been asked to write for the foremost Anthropology Journal in the country. Her deadline was the following morning and she'd lost a lot of time. The perfect project.

She worked through most of the night and somewhere along the line she had just stopped looking at the clock. Her office was dark, but she began to lose herself as if it were just another day. And then things were interrupted.

"Hey."

Brennan looked over to the man standing in her office doorway. He'd changed from his suit and tie to a t-shirt and jeans. She was still in her FBI grey sweats, he would know she hadn't left since he dropped her off, "What are you doing here, Booth?"

"I went by your place and you weren't there," he invited himself in. "I wanted to see how you were doing."

"You could have called, you know."

"See, Bones. See. I wanted to see how you were doing. Not hear," he looked over to her computer. "You should really go home."

"I was going to... but there were reporters and photographers outside my building..."

"You could have called me, you know. I could have taken care of it," he offered.

"I know," She knew that he would have taped off her whole building and escorted her inside like she was the president. "I didn't want disturb you. You've had a long day."

"So have you."

"Yes."

He could tell she didn't want to talk about it. She was begging for normalcy; so he gave what he could, "What are you working on?"

"An article. It's over the arched metatarsal of the australopitecus afarensis. It's due tomorrow morning... I lost a lot of time this week," she said regretfully.

"How much more do you have on it?" As much as he understood her need to work, he didn't want her over exhausting herself.

"I'm mostly doing revisions now. Shouldn't be more than another hour..." She watched as he toyed with the objects on her desk. "Do you need something, Booth?"

"Huh?" He looked up from the tiny skull he'd been tinkering with. "No, I just wanted to see how you were."

"You already said that," she pointed out.

"Then I guess I just wanted to be near you," he confessed quietly to her.

"Oh," there was something about the way he said that... it made her stomach flip.

"Do you mind if I stay? I won't bother you... or at least I'll try not too," he looked up at her with big puppy dog eyes and hoped she wouldn't turn him away.

"Yes. Okay."

He smiled, "Thanks. Watching you work... it's soothing."

"I thought you found it irritating?" at least it always seemed that way. Comically, so.

"Yeah," he laughed a little and so did she. "But you know, when you were gone... I missed it."

She felt her throat tighten and she looked back to her article; suppressing her reaction to what she'd heard, "I'm fine, Booth."

"Hey," His hand reached out and took hers. "I know you are."

"Thank you, Booth," she gripped his hand a little and their eyes met. It was a wonderful moment until she broke it, "I should finish..."

"Yeah, of course," He backed away. She had been through a lot today, he didn't want to scare her, "I'll just lay down."

She watched as he curled up on her couch and soon she was back to typing away at her computer; glancing over to him when she felt it was safe. He was a distraction... but a nice one. One she liked.

Booth knew she was looking at him and he tried not to smile too much. He liked watching her, too. He liked the way she would subtly mouth the words she had just typed. The way she would look down to her right side when she was trying to find the words. How she scrunched her lips when she was unsure. He couldn't imagine what his life would be like without being able to watch these small things. She hadn't been gone long, but it seemed like it had been forever. His whole world had stopped for those few days; but now it could keep spinning.

Somewhere he had drifted off into a light sleep.

When she finished, it was almost three in the morning. An hour later than what she'd first approximated to Booth; and now she was feeling the full effect of her work ethic. Almost twenty four hours had past since she'd last slept, if she didn't lay down soon, she'd collapse.

She turned off her desk light and dimmed her office. Booth had her office couch, so she would take the one in the lounge.

"Booth..." she whispered softly as she laid the couch blanket over him; tucking him in.

"Huh? What's wrong?" he looked up at her with sleepy eyes.

"I'm going to go take the couch upstairs in the lounge, okay?" She wanted to let him know so he wouldn't wake up and panic that she was suddenly gone.

"Wait, Bones," he grabbed her wrist lightly. "Stay."

"Booth..." Her heart beat a little faster at his words.

"Stay, Bones," He pulled her down to him. "It's too cold up there."

"Booth, we..." She wanted to tell him they couldn't, but it was a battle she wasn't sure she wanted to win.

"Come here," He sat up and wrapped his arms around her then brought her back down with him. "Its just sleep. Just you and me. No one needs to know."

She felt herself give in as she laid down beside him. His arm came around her waist and pulled her body flush against his. Spooning with Booth... this was new.

"Goodnight, Bones," He kissed her shoulder blade and returned to his sleep.

Her body just tensed. She wasn't sure if he had even meant to do that, but eventually she relaxed. It felt good. He was warm and safe... just like she always imagined.

Soon she was asleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter was actually supposed to be two chapters... but I figured you'd waited long enough...<strong>

**Booth and Bones sleeping together... platonically... but I wonder if they'll get caught?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW! **

**I need your reviews or I will feel insecure about my story... how sad is that?**


	13. Dream

**Ah... so we arrive at the morning after... hope you like it.**

**Please review!**

* * *

><p>At a quarter past nine, Camile Saroyan had assumed her forensic anthropologist wasn't coming in. It was certainly warranted that she take a leave of absence after everything she'd been through that week, but Cam had learned early on to not jump to conclusions about Dr. Brennan. She could be buried alive one day, and show up for work like nothing had happened the next. At least that's what her experience was. But as the clock ticked past the ninth hour, she finally decided that Dr. Brennan must have found enough sense to take the day off. Afterall, she's was never an hour late for work.<p>

Still, she was assuming.

Cam made her way to Brennan's office with the file of their previous case in hand. She knew when Brennan got back she would want to see it, but wouldn't want to go through the process of asking for it. Leaving it there for her was her little gesture of good will and welcoming Brennan back when she did return. But as she turned to leave the office, she suddenly found that it was, infact, occupied.

Booth and Brennan; asleep on the couch with arms wrapped around each other.

Angela. Where was Angela? She needed to find Angel!

Cam slipped quietly out of Brennan's office and headed for the artist's. She could not be the only one to witness this. No. Absolutely not. This had to be shared or she might bust.

"Booth and Brennan!" Cam spit it out the moment she saw Angela.

"What?"

"Oh my God... oh my God..." Cam's head was still processing. She always knew this moment would come... but now she was a witness to it.

"Cam. Slow down. What about Booth and Brennan?" Angela felt a twinge of dread in her stomach. This week alone Booth had been shot and Brennan had been kidnapped... she really couldn't take anymore drama from the two of them.

"They're on her couch!"

"What?"

"I went in to Dr. Brennan's office to leave the case file for her... and when I turned around... her and Booth."

"Like what? Having sex?" Now Angela understood why Cam was having such difficulty putting sentences together.

"No, they were asleep. But... they..."

Angela suddenly felt giddy. This is exactly what she'd been hoping for, "You think they slept together?"

"I don't know. There was a blanket over them... but they looked... close. Really close."

"Okay... I've got to see this," Angela hustled out of her office and made a B-line for Brennan's as Cam followed closely behind.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Previously..._

Booth had woken up once during the night. A nightmare found him a little before five; his body had jumped awake in a cold sweat. Another dream about the past. It wasn't uncommon for him, he knew it was bound to happen with recent events. They always seemed to find him, he'd lost track of the number of times he'd had this dream, always the same.

But tonight, waking up was different.

His arm was wrapped tight around her, and on top of that arm, her hand covered his. The outline of her body was pressed firmly against his; he wasn't sure if it was him pulling her back or her moving herself back. It all seemed close.

He lowered his head back down to the crook of her neck. He was glad she had removed her FBI hoodie before crawling up next to him, it gave him perfect access to allow one sweet kiss there.

Booth thought she hadn't known, that she was still sleeping, but she had awoken too. His nightmare had caused him to stir and subsequently led to her waking. She could feel his hot breath on her shoulder and a couple soft wincing noises; she knew he was experiencing some kind of pain. She considered waking him up, but this was new territory for her. Instead she simply wrapped her arm around the one he had wrapped around her. Maybe the presence of another being would calm him. Maybe she would.

Eventually, his body relaxed and she could tell that he'd woken. Part of her wanted to turn around to face him... but she had no idea what she would say. She was only sleeping next to him because it was too cold out in the lab. Yet... somehow it felt like more. Like comfort and intimacy... and maybe even a little bit of desire.

She felt a kiss to the crook of her neck, and this time she didn't flinch. Instead, she begged herself not to ask him for more...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Judging by the way the light hit her office, she approximated it was a little after noon when she finally woke up. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept in so late, but she did feel amazingly refreshed.

"Morning," A voice from behind her whispered. The voice of the man who's arms she was in.

Brennan spun around to face him, still in his grasp, "Hi."

"Hi."

This was nice. Waking up together. Almost like a dream.

A small giggle erupted from her, "You have drool..."

"What?"

Her hand snaked up to the corner of his lips; her fingertips brushing him lightly, "You have dried saliva on the corner of your mouth..."

Booth quickly whipped it away and his cheeks turned red, which only caused her to laugh a little harder, "What? You know... you snore."

Her eyes widened... "What? I do not!"

"Oh, yes you do!"

"No. I do not snore!" She punched him playfully.

It only responded with him pulling her closer. Finally, where they were started to sink in. Horizontal on her couch. Her hands were resting on his chest and his arm was around her waist... and under the covers... their lower halves were pressed up together, with legs intertwined. "No, Bones. You don't snore..."

Suddenly the whole room felt twenty degrees hotter. What were they doing? "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I didn't want to disturb you, I thought you could use the rest," Also, he hadn't wanted it to end.

"I have a lot of work to do. You should have woken me up," She was scolding him... but still making no motion to move.

"Bones," His voice took a slightly more serious edge. "You were being held hostage yesterday... there was a gun..."

"Booth," She stopped him. She really didn't need to be reminded of what had happened, the memory was vivid enough, "I'm fine."

"I know... but it would be okay if you weren't," He watched her eyes narrow at him, he wasn't try to set her off. "No one would fault you for it, Bones. Everyone understands."

"I'm fine," she spoke harshly.

His hand came up to stroke her cheek lightly, "You don't have to be so tough..."

She pulled herself off the couch and out of his arms. Time to wake up. She had work.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you guys must be like... seriously? MORE ANGST? But Brennan is about to have one of the most enlightening conversations with Angela that she's ever had... I promise no more angst from here out!<strong>

**So now review! Please pretty pretty please! The more you review the faster I will write;)**


	14. Wake

**So... someone is about to get a little bit of a wake up call...**

**:D**

**REivew it when you're done!**

* * *

><p>Brennan returned to the lab just before two that afternoon. She used the lunch hour to run home and take a quick shower before heading back to work. Maybe it was late, but there was still a lot that could be done, and she didn't mind staying into the night if necessary. Sometimes, that was the best way for her to work. She hoped her sudden appearance, or reappearance, would go unnoticed or at least unacknowledged. Of course, she should be so lucky.<p>

"Working now?" Angela smiled slyly from Brennan's doorway. Did Brennan really think she was going to get off the hook that easily?

"I'm always working, Angela," Brennan simply rolled her eyes and continued on the e-mail she was writing.

"This morning you weren't working..."

"I had a late night so I chose to push back my typical waking hour," she said casually, even though it was Booth's choice and not her own.

"Late night, huh?" Angela was finding she wouldn't have to fish long.

"That's what I said."

"With Booth?"

Brennan's eyes widened. How did she know that? And more importantly, how did she respond? Yes, she'd had a late night with Booth, but it wasn't... or maybe it was... she wasn't sure herself. "Booth was present, yes."

"Oh... I know," Angela cracked a smile. The jig was up and she was done playing stupid.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I saw you two this morning," Angela played it off causally like Brennan had previously just done. It wasn't often that she got the high ground with Brennan, and she thoroughly enjoyed it when she did. "You looked like you had a 'late night'."

"You saw us..."

"Well, actually Cam saw you, and then I saw you. We saw you. Both of us, saw both of you," By the look on Brennan's face, Angela could tell she was walking a dangerous line. Yes she wanted to tease, but she didn't want to embarrass her friend. She'd only been hoping for this moment for the past three years, "Bren, sweetie... I'm really proud of you."

Brennan wasn't following, "Why are you proud of me? Because I was kidnapped and I'm still in attendance at work the following day? Because its..."

"No, sweetie," Angela cut her off. "That's not why I'm proud of you. Well... I proud of you for that, but that's not what I'm talking about. I mean, I'm proud of you for finally putting yourself out there with Booth."

"What?"

"I'm proud of you for finally taking the plunge. God knows you waited long enough! I'm really happy for you, sweetie. Cam is, too."

"I'm not with Booth," Brennan corrected defensively.

"What do you mean, you're not with Booth? We saw the two of you cuddling on the couch this morning. Partners don't do that, sweetie. There is no such thing as a horizontal guy hug- well there is... but that's not the point..."

"Booth and I are not together, Ange!"

"Sweetie... I know you might be freaked out..."

"I'm not freaked out!" Although she certainly was. "I'm not even complete sure I know what that means! I was working late last night when Booth showed up and insisted on staying while I finished an article I was working on. He fell asleep on the couch and it was late. I was going to go sleep upstairs in the lounge, but we both decided that wasn't practical because the thermostat is kept at a much cooler degree... So, I shared the couch with him. It was nothing. Just platonic."

"How very rational of you both," Angela felt her heart break a little; they'd been so close. Yet still, they weren't there. "Brennan. The way you were holding each other on the couch..."

"Angela..."

"Brennan, please," Angela hated to get tough with her, but she would. "You were holding each other like lovers."

"What? No. Why would we-"

"Because you're in love," There she said it. "And I wish you would stop fighting it. Booth is ready."

Brennan felt her chest tighten. She had admitted to herself, previously, that she had loved Booth. But that was when she thought he was dead and it was probably just a result of stress over the situation. "I'm not fighting anything..."

"Did you like being with Booth last night, Bren?"

"Sleeping with Booth was very pleasurable..." and then she realized what she said.

"Pleasurable?"

"What I said is true, but it sounded wrong..." She searched her head for a less incriminating sentence, "Sharing the couch... sleeping a long side... er... next to..."

"Stop fighting it, sweetie," Angela could tell that this time Brennan might finally might not have a come back. "Booth is in love with you."

"How do you know?"

"He should be the one to tell you this, sweetie, not me... he really wants to tell you."

"How does he know? How can he be sure that this isn't a result of my kidnapping? The stress of the situation..." She was sounding like a psychologist and she hated it. "I think Booth just wants to save me..."

"What's so wrong with that?" Angela didn't understand what on earth could possibly wrong with a hot guy and a gun wanting to save you.

"He keeps asking if I'm fine or if I'm okay," Her insecurities rose. There was a lot she didn't understand about intimate relationships, but one thing she did get, was that she was difficult in that regard. "We got into an argument this morning before he left..."

"Because he was asking you how you were doing?"

"No. Yes... but, it seems that the underlying reason is because he feels I need to be saved. I can take care of myself, Ange. I'm the one who saved him from Broadsky. He should understand that... I'm fine," Although as the words left her, she wasn't completely sure.

"Sweetie," Her friend could be so clueless sometimes. "Did you ever think that maybe... Booth is the one who's not fine?"

"I don't understand," but it would explain the nightmare.

"You didn't see him. When Broadsky took you, Bren, he was a mess. He hardly left your office. He slept in your office. Booth felt so guilty; he blamed himself for everything. If something had happened to you, it would have destroyed him-"

"Because he would feel that he failed at protecting his partner," Brennan finished the sentence for her. "Which would have been ridiculous..."

"No. It would have destroyed him because he loves you," Angela could see something was clicking. "Don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing when we thought we lost him, sweetie. I head about your late night activities..."

"He loves me..." the words rolled off her tongue almost at a whisper and entirely to herself.

Brennan stood immediately and shut her laptop.

Booth.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Brennan got a signal from the universe... or maybe just from Ange lol <strong>

**Review it please! Review!**


	15. Meeting

**So here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. I hope it doesn't disappoint!**

**Review it when you're done!**

* * *

><p>Her arms were filled with takeout boxes as she made her way to Booth's door. This was a new and bizarre experience for her; usually she was on the receiving end of their takeout nights, she'd never actually brought food to Booth's before. She was hoping that she'd still be welcome, her and Booth hadn't exactly left one another amicably. A fight had transpired which resulted in them storming off in different directions. She didn't understand why he wouldn't just accept that she was fine, and he didn't understand why she wouldn't just be honest with him. But after her talk with Angela, all perspective had been changed. She was perhaps more confused than she had been previously- and now she was out for answers.<p>

"Bones..." She had been the last person he expected to show up at his door that night. "What are you doing here."

She gestured to the bags of takeout in her hands, "I brought dinner."

That actually hadn't been a real answer, but Booth simply moved aside and let her in, "Thanks, Bones. I was just about to run out."

"Oh," suddenly she felt like she had made a mistake. "Well if you would prefer something else, I don't mind... I should have called first... you can still keep the food, though. I know how you like leftovers-"

"Bones..." he took the bags from her hands.

"Even though they wouldn't actually be leftovers... because in order for them to qualify as leftovers they would need to be-"

"Bones."

"Remains of a previous meal, but if you haven't actually-"

He brought a finger to her lips to stop her rambling, "Thank you for bringing food."

She nodded; not understanding why she was so nervous exactly, "I suppose the technicalities aren't important."

Booth sat down on the couch and began pulling the boxes out of the plastic bag, "So... did you bring me this as some sort of peace offering?"

Brennan sat down next to him, "I suppose that would be an accurate assessment."

"Well it looks good, so lets dig in," He could tell she was anxious about something, but decided not to push it. Whenever she was nervous she got extra squinty.

"I understand now that you were only showing concern for me because... you care," The Chinese was laid out right in front of her, but she suddenly felt that she had lost all desire to eat. "So... thank you. I appreciate it."

"Well, you know. You mean a lot to me, Bones," Now Booth felt like the nervous one.

"Are you... okay?"

"Yeah..." although he knew that wasn't entirely true.

"Oh... Angela suggested that because you were so concerned about me, that maybe you hadn't been okay."

"Broadsky... he had been a good man, Bones," he admitted.

"You served together in the army," she remembered the story she had been told in that dark basement and she could tell he was recalling it as well.

"I think it's my fault that he changed the way he did. Back when we were serving together... we were in Guatemala. I made a mistake that caused us to lose a lot of men," as he started he could tell that she already knew.

"You were just following orders, Booth."

"He told you?"

"Yes."

"I made a mistake, Bones. It cost a lot of good men..." a single tear ran down his cheek. He'd never shared this story with anyone before. No one knew the extent of his guilt.

"It's not your fault. Not what happened to those men... or what happened to Broadsky. You're a good man, Booth. You're the best man I know."

"Bones," he put down the boxes of food and took her hand in his. "You got kidnapped because of me. I should have told you... that was my fault."

"Booth," tears were welling in her eyes. "It's not..."

"No, Bones. It was. He came after you because of me. And I should have told you about what had happened with the FBI- were partners. You deserved to know..."

Her arms were suddenly wrapped around him and she was pulling him in to one of their 'guy hugs', this evening was turning into a complete switch of roles. "Thank you, Booth... but please don't try to take anymore bullets for me..." she whispered.

He smiled a little bit through his pain, "Yeah... well, you don't throw yourself off anymore roofs for me."

She pulled back a little, "Booth. I'm serious. You have a son... people who love you..."

His hand reached up and cupped her face, "Bones, my life is not anymore valuable than yours. And you have people who love you... don't ever think that you don't."

Her arms were wrapped around his body and his hand was cupping her face... "Angela says that you're in love with me."

"A lot of people say that."

"Just because a lot of people say something... it doesn't make it true..." She could feel there bodies gravitating towards one another; an irreversible pull.

His forehead connected with hers and he could feel her hot breath on his jaw. Somewhere in the last couple minutes he knew the line had been crossed, but he couldn't explain the exact moment. He didn't even care that he'd missed it, the one ahead of him... that's what he wanted. "What do you think, Bones?"

"I think..." Her eyes closed and her voice dropped to just below a whisper, "...I'm going to kiss you."

Their lips met. Tender at first and then the hunger grew.

* * *

><p><strong>! Don't you hate that I needed it there?<strong>

**Review review review! **

**Should I stop the story there or keep going? What do you guys want?**


	16. More

**I'm sooooo overwhelmed with all the reviews! So here's a little continuation:)**

**Thank so much!**

* * *

><p>Somehow she'd ended up in his bed. It wasn't her intention, but somewhere in that first kiss, she lost her ability to think rationally. Or even think at all. Now she laid with her head on his chest; absorbing everything in the aftermath.<p>

It had been better than she'd imagined. She always assumed that they would be great together, afterall, they were both in excellent shape and quite confident in their abilities. She always knew that it would be a highly satisfying encounter, but there was something else she hadn't predicted. Something that she couldn't describe fully... all she could do was feel it.

Love.

Previously, she had never understood the term "makel ove". She simply assumed that it was a romanticized colloquialism for those who found "intercourse" or "sex" as too crude. Actually, she found the term rather ridiculous. Sex and love being to completely separate entities; love not being required to have pleasing sex. But something with Booth was different... like the act wasn't done out of a need for gratification, but out of expression. He worshiped her, understood her, and made her feel safe all at the same time. It was wonderful.

When it was over he had taken her in his arms and quickly fallen asleep. She was amazed at how he could do that; how he could so quickly find peace with what had just happened. She, for the life of her, could not relax or settle the thoughts in her head.

Her eyes kept falling to the bandage on the opposite side of his chest. The bullet had passed through his upper pectoral muscle; right between his lung and biracial artery. If the bullet had been just a little farther to the left or to the right, he surely would have died. Her hand came up and traced the outline of the bandage; that bullet was meant for her.

What was she doing?

She shouldn't have done this. She should have never kissed him. Everything that had happened; his being shot and her kidnapping- she wasn't thinking rationally. How could she trust these emotions or how could she even trust his? They shouldn't be doing this. The line was there for a reason. One day this would go bad...

Hopefully he would understand. Slowly she picked herself up off of him.

But a strong arm grabbed her waist.

"Where you going, Bones?" He held on to her tight as his eyes opened slowly.

"I thought you were asleep..." At least he had given every physical indicator that he was.

"I'm a light sleeper," He pulled her body back down to his. "Where are you going?"

"Home," her voice was strained. "I need to go home, Booth. I shouldn't be here."

His other arm wrapped around her body and he kissed her temple, "Bones, you are home."

"We can't do this," she whispered; why couldn't he have been asleep? "I should go."

"No, Bones," That only made him hold her closer. Somehow he had known this was going to happen, "I'm not letting you walk away from this."

"We shouldn't have done this, Booth. With everything that happened this week... the trauma and the stress... we're not thinking clearly," Her eyes were pleading with him. She wanted so desperately for him to understand... but she didn't want him to let go either. "Please, Booth. We need to pretend this never happened."

"Bones," his hand stroked a piece of hair out of her face. "You think that's going to make me feel any differently? I'm not going to feel any differently about you tomorrow. Right now, I don't feel any different than I felt yesterday. The day before... last week... last month... I've always wanted you, Bones."

"Booth..."

"Don't walk away from me."

"I don't want to lose you..." She confessed and tear fell down the side of her cheek.

He wiped it away for her, "No one is asking you too!"

"No!" She pushed away from him and escaped his hold. "I need to go home, Booth."

"Why, Bones? You go home now, what are you going to do? You'll just end up crying yourself to sleep," He could see the recognition in her face. They both knew that's exactly what would happen. "Stay with me. Don't be scared."

Her eyes turned down to the floor and tears began to flow freely... she hated herself.

"Look at me, Bones. Look at me and tell me that you don't want this," She didn't answer him. "I know you do, Bones. You came over here every night when you thought I was gone. And I'm back now, and I'm telling you I don't want you to leave."

"Booth," Her swollen red eyes returned to him.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bones. You know, when you were gone... I slept in your office."

"The FBI..."

"Screw the FBI, Bones. This is just between us. Just ours."

A slight smile escaped her lips; unwilled, "What? You want us to keep it a secret?"

"Yeah. You know, just till we figure it out," He could tell she was cracking a little bit.

"People are going to know..." Hell, it seemed like they already did. "What about Sweets?"

"Hey, if Sweets says anything to the FBI, I'll just tell them about how he purposely didn't tell you about my faked death- which led to you being kidnapped," He smiled and she smiled right back. "Or I'll beat him up."

She laughed a little. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"You want to come back to bed now?" He scooted over and she slid back under the sheets; her arms came up to hold him as she reclaimed her place. "Thank you. I really didn't feel like getting dressed and driving over to your apartment."

"You would have followed me?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah, you really think I'd let you go so easily?" His lips met hers. Although it wasn't their first kiss, somehow it was the best of them all. A seal and a promise that they would be more. "Well... now that we're both awake..."

He flipped her over on her back and she giggled, "You're not too, tired?"

"I'm not tired enough."

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't think Bones would go so easily. Hope you liked it!<strong>

**REVIEW! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
